Return
by ShelPenguin
Summary: I may change the title if I come up with a better one. This is my first ever Hunger Games fic so I'd love some reviews to help! I can continue this if wanted. Int his story Gale is in the District visiting and meets the Mellark family! Cute and sweet!


**Hey!**

**Okay, so this is my first Hunger Games fic ever! I'm excited, but I'm still working on my Hunger Games skills(: So thanks to Antgirl89 for being my beta!**

**This may be continued if you guys like it and give reviews.**

**I don't own Hunger Games!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**Return**

"See, and look, sweetie, this is a good leaf," she explained to the young girl. The two were in the forest, the mother had decided to take her daughter with her this morning to show her what she normally does.

The mother was thin. She had dark, long hair tied back into a long braid. She wore a thick jacket over a shirt, jeans, and a game bag on her back. She had left her bow and arrows at home to better concentrate on teaching her daughter about plants today. Botany was something that would serve her well. Her daughter, was wearing a jacket and jeans as well, she had the pretty grey eyes of her mom but very light hair, as if it was a mix between her parents. The young girl's eyes were big with curiosity and she placed her petite hand on the plant her mother had in her palm. The woman nodded to her daughter but before she could say anything, a familiar voice spoke from behind them.

"Katniss?"

The woman turned and stood up after a moment of realization, and looked at the person, wide eyed. The little girl tilted her head to the side as she looked at the man too.

"Gale," Katniss breathed, as if trying to get use to the situation.

Gale and Katniss stared at each other for another second then he looked at the little girl and his face broke into a wide smile. He glanced back at her mother questioningly, although he could easily make the connection. She blushed making him grin in response.

"Hi," he smiled at the little girl, he stepped closer to them. He had a son that looked this girl's age, and he vividly remembered when his oldest looked this young. The girl smiled shyly at being addressed by the stranger.

"What's your name?" he asked her.

She looked at her mom, who smiled and nodded. "Abby," she answered.

"Abby?" Gale smiled again. "That's a pretty name."

"T'ank you," Abby blushed.

"It's actually Abbigale, but we're working on that," Katniss put in.

Gale nodded to Katniss and stood up.

"What are you two doing out here?"

"I was showing her some plants this morning," Katniss answered, startled at how casual Gale was being. "What are you doing here?"

Gale shook his head at her tone, remembering her tone. "I haven't been here in forever. I wanted to see all the changes."

There was a tug on his pant leg. "Who're you?" Abbigale asked, frowning.

"I'm Gale, I was your mommy's friend a long time ago," Gale chuckled at how Abbigale had mastered her mother's demanding look. The little girl gaped at him.

Suddenly, admiring how this man knew her mother, she put her hands up in the way showing she wanted to be picked up.

"Abbigale-"

"It's alright," he assured Katniss then he picked up her daughter.

xXx

They reached the edge of the forest and walked onto the road, turning to go into the square. Abbigale yawned.

"Here," Katniss gently pulled her daughter from Gale and against her chest where Abbigale rested her head to nap. She adjusted Abbigale in her arms and they resumed their walking. "So, why are you here?" Katniss asked him again.

Gale sighed. "I told you," he said. "We came here to see how it looked now, haven't been here for years."

"We- you're married!" she gasped when she saw the ring on his finger as he scratched his face.

Gale grinned. "With two kids." She gaped at him.

"Wow."

Gale laughed.

"They're all here?" Katniss asked.

"Jenna, Mason and Tommy," Gale told her, he pulled out his wallet and showed a picture of all three of them. Jenna, his wife, had brown hair with curls and a pretty smile that made her sea blue eyes sparkle. The oldest, Mason, Katniss presumed, looked like his mother. The same hair, slightly curly, and the blue eyes with a wide smile. Tommy looked like a miniature Gale. He had the straight black hair to match his father's, whose lap he was occupying, the grey eyes and a goofy kid smile.

"They're beautiful," she smiled at him.

"So is she," he gestured to Abbigale as he put his wallet back in his pocket.

"Thanks," Katniss smiled, slightly out of focus as they walked, thinking of all the things that had happened in both of their lives. They still had plenty of time to get to the bakery, where they'd decided to go, so she knew she had to find something to say. But he spoke before she could.

"So, you're a mom," he chuckled, Katniss sighed, she should have seen this coming.

"Yes," she nodded, rolling her eyes at herself. "At first it was for Peeta, but then..."

"Then you saw her," he filled in knowingly.

She nodded and looked over at him, he was looking at her. "You know from experience?"

He grinned again, "Well, Mason, my oldest, wasn't exactly planned," he shrugged in a fake nonchalant way, Katniss smirked. "And I wasn't too thrilled, but when I saw him," the father smiled. "I didn't really mind much."

"Same, except Abby was planned," she teased.

Gale rolled his eyes, smirking too. There was a brief moment of silence but he spoke, looking at Katniss and a sleeping Abbigale.

"She talks like you," Katniss blushed and glared at him making him laugh.

"Peeta says that too," she huffed. "It's your fault, you started talking to her, and if you wouldn't have she would have kept on being shy." Gale just smiled but didn't say anything about it.

"How is Peeta?" he asked. He wasn't mad that Katniss had chosen Peeta over him. He had wanted her happy, and he turned out happy too with his family in District 2.

"He's good," Katniss answered, knowing what he really meant. "He remodeled the bakery years ago, and that kind of brought on the _happier_ look of the town."

"You know what I mean, Kat," he said in an annoyed tone at her avoidance.

"He's been fine," she persisted. "I mean, he has his moments, we all do. But it's rare now. Mainly just on the certain dates."

Gale only nodded once more, he didn't have anything to add. They soon got into the town and he saw what she had been talking about- it really was more cheerful. There were people scattered, kids playing and shops open and bright. He could see the bakery now, and he laughed. O_f course Peeta painted it orange._It looked bigger than before and the smell of delicious pastries was stronger. The upper level seemed to be like a studio, there were lights on but he couldn't see anything else.

"This place looks great," he informed her as they kept their pace, feet leading them past a group of people and up the steps of the bakery's front.

He opened the door for Katniss and she walked inside. He closed it behind him and shot a confused look around the atmosphere. No less than ten school children were crammed against the bar separating the waiting area from the oven room. Gale's confusion was solved though, when Peeta's face came into view, smiling, from behind a rack. He was carrying a large platter with biscuits that he placed down on the bar, allowing the children to take one each. Gale's eyes widened with shock, but Katniss, unbothered that her husband was handing out food for free, stepped closer.

"Katniss- Gale?" he switched half way through.

"Hello, Peeta," Gale stepped forward, extending a hand which Peeta shook.

"What are you doing here?" Peeta asked, though in a tone that clearly presented he wasn't bothered, merely shocked to see him.

"His family is here to see how the District is," Katniss answered instead.

"Family?" he asked, surprised, looking between his wife and her old friend.

"My wife wanted to see this place because I have told her so many stories, we were walking around with our sons but I saw the forest and had to go in," he explained to Peeta. "I saw Katniss and Ms. Abby in there." he smiled at the girls.

Peeta nodded and looked at the girls as well.

"What was Abby doing in the forest with you?"

"I was showing her the plants," Katniss said. "Then Gale came and she jabbered herself to sleep." This made the three of them grin.

The kids left the bakery talking and giggling. Peeta looked out the window to see if there were any possible visitors but the only people he saw were just minding their own business.

"Where are you guys staying?" he asked.

"In that little bed and breakfast inn down the road," Gale replied.

"Well, why don't you guys stay at our house?" Peeta suggested. "We have a spare room."

"It's fine-"

"We insist," Katniss cut him off, smiling at him.

"Thanks," Gale smiled.

xXx

"I must say, I was surprised when you invited them to stay," Katniss smiled as Peeta turned on the timer on the oven to start preparing the food. The Hawthorne's were going to be there for dinner and then stay over. They figured it would be good for the kids to be around others.

"We're both-"

"Married?" Katniss put in, laughing and Peeta made a face.

"It is not only because we both have families," he defended himself. "Although it is a contributing factor," he added lightly making Katniss laugh again.

He leaned against the counter top and examined his wife. "What are you thinking?" he asked.

She gave him a funny look. "Real?" she asked. Peeta grinned.

"Real."

"I was thinking about the old times," she told him. "Not the dark times," she put in at his look. "But when I'd go hunting with Gale. And how he gave me all those hints that he liked me but I never caught on."

Peeta tilted his head slightly like she has seen her daughter do so many times before, and asked her another question. "Do you wish you had caught on?"

Katniss shook her head and smiled at her husband. She took a step and leaned in to plant a sweet kiss on his lips. "I chose you," she murmured. "And look how all of our lives ended up!"

"So you're happy?" he asked to confirm, giving her a kiss.

"Very," she smiled.

They were about to kiss again but heard little feet pattering on the floor and down the stairs towards them.

"I'm awake!" Abbigale exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air with her messy hair, the parents shook their heads with amusement at their daughter. And then the door bell rang.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you guys think? Let me know! Thanks(:<strong>


End file.
